mwerp_nationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Drayton Republic
Drayton Republic Nation Name: Drayton Republic Government Type: 5 states that hold their own elections via proportional representation. '''Leader: '''Alejandro Surdam, Chief Spokesperson of the Central Council via the 5 states. '''Military Spending: '''Medium, evenly distributed on all sectors. '''Civil Spending: '''20% Tax rates. Evenly distributed across all sectors. Lore A relatively new nation brought from the ashes of the old world, the Drayton Republic is globally known as a "Young Nation" made from the collapse of other nations during the Global Recession & The Great Schism. There are 5 states (Dammam, Bahrain, Qatar North, Qatar South, and Dubai) all of which hold their own elections via proportional representation. Each of the 5 states designates 1 member of their political establishment who then delivers the verdicts of those states to the Central Council, in order for the Central Council to do anything they require 4 of the 5 votes to be in agreement. In 2020, Bahrain & Qatar joined a political union with each other, fundamentally to improve their economies & strengthening ties between both countries as a result. Shortly after a New Constitution is formed, which officially separates church and state, ending the century long rule of the area by Islamic Fundamentalism throughout both nations. As The Great Schism continues with the Global Recession the union undergoes its first resource scarcity, the new republic manages to survive the global recession without much impact, due to the economy relying mostly on the financial sector and excellent public transport running on electrical power, advanced for its time across the Eastern Regions of the world, saving what little oil was availiable. As the Great Schism takes a turn for the worst, in 2024 the neighbouring regions of Saudi Arabia Succede and resort to a restrictive state, with their goal of taking over the New Republic in a religious crusade, for abandoning their religion as economic stress persists across the old world. Eventually, 3 years later the war ends most of the Republic's modern military is destroyed leaving only two vintage ships, DRW Amazon & Ajax, and a small amount of other equipment from the 1970/80s The Second Global Recession occurs throughout the stress worldwide, causing the eventual fall of the EU, already having been hit severely by the United Kingdom's exit, resulting in their being no need for the nation's financial services making resulting in a fall to anarchy, with religious extremists of all ideologies destroying the nation to find those responsible, despite no one being responsible. Eventually they target each other for abandoning what they believe to be the true God. Throughout this time a Supreme Leader rises, Duha Mu'tasim, who manages to bring order to the region, then renaming it the Drayton Islamic Republic. In order to bring the nation under control, Duha Mu'tasim reinstates Islamic Law, and brings tax rates up, to fund the struggling military, eventually surpassing 50% though this results in the economy stagnating. In 2031, as the order persists with a stagnating economy, the events result in the public & what was left of the military to grow tired of the Supreme Leader and mount a coup-d'etat where a military government is instituted until the first elections can be held shortly after. In which a year later the Libertarian Party is formed on the basis of Lower Taxation (20%), Seperation of Church and State. Reduced State Interference on the citizens and reinforcing the border to prevent border settlements from being attacked as the New World becomes a reality. The Libertatian party proceeds to win the election and rename the nation to what it's known now as the Drayton Republic, as such the economy begins to grow leading to what the Drayton Republic is in the New World, as such more events take place. * The Drayton Republic becomes known worldwide for being a heavy developer of military hardware, especially throughout the Eastern Regions of the world. * For a short time the Drayton Republic and Xibral Nordjika (XN) had created a mutual defense pact, however, this was ended shortly afterward when XN fired upon a Drayton Assault Carrier that was responding to a stricken Oil Tanker. * As such, it first saw full military usage in the late 2030's as the short-lived anarchist state XN forms, which results in the Drayton Republic beginning to recon & do anti-terrorist operations across the XN. * During 2038 as of now, the Drayton Republic has declared war on Egypt causing several nations across the globe such as Hetuck, PRS, Germany, Alexandria and others to take part in retaliating against Egypt.